February Sweeps: Old Returns, New Beginnins
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: Newbie Xavier banks a native of Port Charles comes back in town to make amends of what he has done. Cameron Webber has plans on becoming a cartoonist. Kristina Corithos/Davis is back in a love Triangle. T.J. Ashford finds some unraveling news about his father Shawn. Little Jake finds himself sitting on a big secret that only his father Jason Morgan does not know about.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

An young black man that goes by Xavier Banks is back in Port Charles after months of residing all over the country. His first stop is at the Charles Bar on Charles Street by the waterfront.

It's midafternoon, and the place is half empty. So he decides to sit at the front of the bar.

"What can I get you?" a voice asked.

"Just a corona," Xavier said nonchalantly.

Then just as Xavier looks up, he sees Julian staring right at him. Xavier rolls his eyes.

"Oh it's you," said Xavier.

"Well, well, well," Julian said slyly. "If it isn't Xavier Banks. The world's greatest fraud."

"You're a funny man Jerome," Xavier chuckled. "I thought I wasn't gonna see you again."

"Vise versa, kid," Julian smiles.

"So you work here now?" Xavier sits back in his chair.

"Man, you have been away for a while," Julian scoffed. "You're looking at the owner of this joint."

"What did you do, bribe someone?" asked Xavier, with a short laugh.

"Nope, I bought it myself," said Julian. "With my own money. You see, I don't go around stealing people's credit cards like you do."

"Okay," said Xavier putting his hands up. "I give you that. But just so you know, I don't do that type of stuff no more."

"Oh really?" Julian asked skeptically.

"Yep," Xavier grabs some peanuts. "I had a job and I saved some money."

"You save some money?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, I did," Xavier said. "It was a good paying job too."

"Then why did you leave?" Julian asked. "Unless, you know...You got fired for pissing off the boss."

"I didn't get fired!" snapped Xavier. "I chose to leave myself. I needed to come back here. I have some business to take care of."

Julian grins at Xavier as he folds his arms.

"So are you gonna give me that Corona or not," Xavier said.

"I just need your ID first," said Julian.

Xavier rolls his eyes as he goes into his wallet to take out his ID to hand to Julian. Julian takes the card and reads it.

"Wow look at that, you finally turned twenty-one," said Julian.

"Yep," said Xavier.

Julian takes the card and puts it in his pocket. Xavier gives him a funny look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to hold on to this for a while," Julian grins.

"Why?" Xavier gets up from the stool.

"It's time to face some reality kid," said Julian. "You owe me some money."

Xavier scowls as Julian leans over the counter and gets into his face.

"You didn't think just because we see each other again, that I was going to let you get away with what you did. Did you?"

Xavier looks around the bar, then back at Julian.

"No," Xavier fake smiles. "Not at all."

A while later across town at the Port Charles library, Cameron is busy sketching out his drawings while working on his book report. Oscar who is doing his volunteering hours is passing by pushing a book cart and listening to his music on his iPod. He accidentally bumps into Cameron's table and some of his papers fall to the floor. Oscar quickly bends down and scoops them up.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Oscar said. "I should've paid more attention."

"It's all good," Cameron said, with a smile.

Oscar puts the papers back on the table and catches a glimpse of them. He was really amazed.

"Wow, this is some great stuff," said Oscar. "Who taught you how to draw."

"I kind of taught myself," said Cameron, proudly. "Ever since I was little, I became interested in comics."

"That's really cool," said Oscar. "Are the characters supposed to be heroes."

"Yep," said Cameron. "I haven't figured out the names yet. But yeah, they're very important to the story that I want to put together."

"Nice bro," said Oscar. "Have you showed anyone your work."

"No, not really," said Cameron. "I mainly keep it to myself. Nobody really gets it anyway. My mom would think it's an ordinary hobby."

"Well, I like it," said Oscar. "I don't know about anyone else, but that's talent right there."

"Thank you," said Cameron.

Oscar reflects for a moment.

"You should really show someone those," he said.

"But who?" asked Cameron.

"Someone who has many skills in the comic industry," said Oscar.

"Well, I haven't met anyone in the field yet," said Cameron. "Or anyone in Port Charles."

"Maybe you need to look someplace outside of Port Charles," said Oscar. "Like maybe New York City."

"New York City," Cameron thought to himself.

"I would definitely look there first," said Oscar. "I mean, it is in the thick of things."

Oscar then wheels the carriage away. Cameron then looks at his drawings again in deep thought.

Meanwhile in the city that never sleeps. Kristina and Parker is finishing making love to each other in a luxury Hilton hotel room.

"That was incredible," said Parker as the two of them lay side by side catching their breaths."

"No," said Kristina. "You were incredible."

"Why aren't you sweet," said Parker, with a cheeky grin.

"You know I am," said Kristina.

Parker then rolls over to spoon Kristina. As she is faced away from Parker, Kristina looks at the alarm clock with uncertainty. Moments later, Kristina hears her phone vibrate on her side of her nightstand. Kristina tries to get up and reach it, but Parker moans and grips her body tighter.

"Babe I have to take the call," said Kristina.

"Is it really important?" asked Parker. "Can't we just lay here and just forget about the world?"

"I wish it was that simple," said Kristina. "But who knows, it may be an actual emergency."

"True," said Parker, as she releases her grip.

Kristina picks up her phone and reads the text. She hesitates for a moment and jumps out of bed and goes to her luggage and takes some clothes out.

"Hey," said Parker. "Where are you going?"

Kristina freezes for a second.

"I'm just going to run to the store right quick," said Kristina. "Just a few grocery items."

"But we have everything we need here," said Parker. "Why would you waste time going out and buying stuff there."

"Because it's cheaper," Kristina state's. "We're trying to save money remember."

Kristina then goes to the bathroom to wash up. Parker waits for her to be out of sight, then she scoots over to the nightstand and scoops up Kristina's phone. She scans the unknown number, and text: "I'm at the diner, where are you?"

Ten minutes later, Kristina was fully dressed and was heading out of the door.

"I'll be back babe," said Kristina.

"Hey, wait," said Parker. "What store are you going to?"

"The one that's around the corner on 42nd," said Kristina.

"Hmm," said Parker. "Interesting."

"Okay," said Kristina, hesitantly.

"Hey, why don't I come with you," said Parker. "I could use some fresh air."

"Nah, don't sweat it, I won't be long," said Parker, going over and giving Parker a kissed on the forehead.

"Well, okay," said Parker with a fake smile. "If you say so."

Kristina smiles as she exits the hotel room. The smile that Parker makes turns to a scowl. She reaches under the pillow and takes out the paper that she copied the random number of Kristina phone. She scans it over.

"Who are you, you son of a bitch!" growls Parker.

Back in Port Charles, Molly is coming home from a long day of classes. She is so tired and all she wants to do is to go to bed. Just as she opens the front door of the apartment and walks in, she sees that candles is lit everywhere and T.J. setting the table. Molly is amazed.

"What's all this?" asked Molly.

"Oh, you're home," said T.J.

He walks over to give Molly a big kiss on the lips.

"Just in time for dinner," said T.J., as they walk over to the kitchen. "Or should I say a late brunch."

"I see," said Molly, as she takes a little piece of fruit from the fruit plate and nibbles on it.

T.J. takes the hot food from the oven and places it on the dining room table.

"I mean you've been working hard on your classes all day, at least there a decent meal for you to look forward too," said T.J. "So I ordered from the Floating Rib and kept the food nice and hot until you came home."

"Ah that's sweet," said Molly. "But you work hard too. I have classes of your own, and working in a diner."

"Yeah," said T.J. "That's definitely true."

"And I got to say," Molly continues. "You sure know how to pick out a delicious spread."

"Yep, I'm an Ashford," said T.J. "It's in our blood."

Molly looks more at the hot dishes.

"Don't worry bae," said T.J. "It's all vegan options."

"Good," said Molly. "Now, shall we dig in?"

"Let's do it," said T.J.

Just as they began to sit down and get settled, there was a sudden knock on the door. T.J. rolls his eyes and started to get up, but Molly stops him.

"No, it's okay, I'll go," said Molly. "I'll give you a break."

"Urgh, it's probably the landlord again," said T.J. "Probably giving us trouble."

"Who is it?" Molly called out.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" she called again.

Silence.

Molly then looks through the peephole. No one was there.

"Who is it?" asked T.J.

"I don't know," said Molly.

She opens the door and spots a letter that lying on the floor. It says 'T.J.' (urgent)' on it. She collects it and brings it inside.

"Looks like you have mail," Molly said skeptically.

"Mail?" asked T.J. "From who?"

"I don't know," said Molly, as she walks over and gives the letter to T.J. "But it's labeled urgent."

"That's weird," T.J. said. "Why did the person knock and just leave. Why didn't they give this to me in person."

Molly shrugs. T.J. opens the envelope and reads a note that was in big writing. T.J. froze as he reads the note over.

"What?" asked Molly, filled with curiosity. "What does it say."

"A mixed look of concern, worry, and confusion filled T.J.'s face as he hands the note to Molly. Molly's eyes widened in shock as she looks back at T.J. who was lost for words. Molly looks back the note once more…

"When you read this, I will be long gone. But there's one thing you really need to know from me is that:

 **"SHAWN IS INNOCENT!!!"**


	2. 2

It was a little bit pass six when Cameron walked through the front door. Elizabeth, was waiting for him by the couch.

"I'm home," Cameron said, as he takes off his boots by the front door.

"Where were you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I was at the library," said Cameron.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"Today is Friday, Cam," said Elizabeth. "You know you're supposed to be here by three! Your brother's get out early. They waited outside in the cold for an hour! You're the only person with the spear key at this time."

"I'm sorry," said Cameron. "I forgot."

"This is the second time this happened," said Elizabeth. "You need to be more responsible. Suppose me and Franco had to work late tonight."

"I promise it won't happen again," said Cameron.

"Did you even do your homework at the library?" asked Elizabeth.

"I did part of it," said Cameron. "It's not due for two weeks."

"And what?" said Elizabeth. "You would procrastinate and wait until the last minute? I don't think so."

"I won't procrastinate," said Cameron. "It would be done on time."

"Since you been at the library for hours, what was so important that you couldn't focus on your school work?"

"I told you, I was working on it," said Cameron. "For a little bit. But I was also working on my sketches."

"Sketches?" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah," said Cameron. "I'm thinking about putting together a comic book."

"Since when do you draw comics?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've been drawing them for a while," said Cameron. "A lot of people say I do a good job."

"Well, the most important job is to focus on your school work," said Elizabeth.

"But I figured out what I want to do," said Cameron. "I want to become a cartoonist or the who really makes awesome comics."

"You're only thirteen, Cam," said Elizabeth, forcefully. "You don't know what you want!"

The smile on Cameron's face vanishes.

"Do you really think that you have what it takes to be an artist?" Elizabeth, almost scoffs.

Cameron feels like the air has been knocked out of him. Elizabeth shakes her head.

"You don't want to be an artist," Elizabeth said. "It's nothing but a useless dream."

Cameron's eyes filled up with water. Then he smiles to her again.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" he asked.

"In a little bit," said Elizabeth, as she turns toward the fireplace.

"I'll go get washed up," said Cameron, as he heads toward the stairs.

"Yeah," Elizabeth.

As Cameron makes it upstairs towards his room, he bumps into Jake.

"Hey," said Jake. "You finally made it back."

Cameron scowls at him.

"Is it so hard to ask Mom to make you a spare key?" puffed Cameron, as he stomps to his room and slams the door.

Jake shrugs and heads down the stairs. Cameron drops his bag on the floor, he gets on the bed and lays on his back. He sighs as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Man, I wish I was eighteen," admitted Cameron.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen, Jake is about to set the table, when Franco walks in.

"Hey, how's it going sport," said Franco, with a cheeky grin. "How was your day?"

"My day was fine," Jake said with a nervous grin.

"Anything exciting happened?" asked Franco, curiously.

Jake looks at him for a moment.

*FLASHBACK*

Early that morning Jake was getting ready for school.

"Mom!" Jake calls out. "Have you seen my action figure?! I can't find it!"

He proceed to go down the stairs to find Elizabeth. He stopped a few steps from the floor when he sees Elizabeth and Franco huddled together.

"You know I have a theory," said Franco.

"What's that?" asked Elizabeth.

"That Jason's relationship between Sonny and Carly could be tested," said Franco. "I mean...He really doesn't know what really happened to A.J."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I don't think that he should know yet," said Elizabeth. "I mean this could really devastate him."

"Huh?" Jake said to himself, as he listened.

"Why not?" asked Franco. "Why shouldn't Jason know that the great Sonny Corinthos shot his brother down in cold blood?!"

Jake's mouth dropped.

"Keep your voice down!" said Elizabeth. "Besides, it's none of our business to worry about it."

Franco sighed.

"This is between Sonny and Carly," said Elizabeth. "If they feel like it's the right time to tell them, then they will do it."

"I just want him to blow up on someone else for once," said Franco. "Instead of me being his main target."

"In the meantime," Elizabeth continued. "You guys need to learn how to exist around each other. Jason is Jake's father and he's going to be part of our lives."

"Of course he is," said Franco. "It's just so damn difficult."

They turned to see Jake slowly coming down the steps. Both Elizabeth and Franco looked as if they were caught off guard.

"I...ah was wondering if you seen my special super hero action figure," Jake said to Elizabeth.

"Sorry honey, I haven't seen it," stated Elizabeth. "It's not up in your room?"

"Ah, maybe Aiden took it again," said Jake, trying to wrap up the conversation, and tries to play it cool. "He always finds a way to...you know sneak into my toy chest."

Jake laughs nervously.

"I bet he knows where it is too," said Elizabeth. "But, why don't you finish getting ready for school, the bus will be here in a few minutes," said Elizabeth, with a cover up smile.

"Okay," Jake said, as he quickly scurried back up the stairs.

Once he was out of sight, both Elizabeth and Franco sighed.

"That was close," said Franco.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Hello!" Franco snaps Jake out of his thoughts. "Earth to Jake!"

"What?" said Jake, nervously.

"Did you do any exciting activities at school today?" asked Franco.

"Oh, nothing too exciting," said Jake. "We had a math and science quiz, nothing that fun."

"I'm sure you did fine, sport," said Franco, as he rubs the top of Jake's head.

Elizabeth enters the kitchen and Franco goes over to give her a big kiss.

"Hey babe," said Franco. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was so hectic," said Elizabeth. "With the wedding planning, and my work hours, and taking care of the house! Sometimes, it's just too much!"

"I think you need to take a day off," said Franco. "And just do nothing!"

"I can't do that!" said Elizabeth. "I need to work!"

"But honey, you look tired," said Franco. "And stressed."

"I know," said Elizabeth, wearily. "And getting into a fight with Cam, didn't help either."

"I see," said Franco.

"I didn't mean to," said Elizabeth. "He was late coming home again, leaving Jake and Aiden in the cold for an hour and I just let it out. I think he's really upset."

"I'm sure he understands," said Franco. "Just giving time, it will all blow over in no time."

"I just want this day to be over," said Elizabeth, as he lets Franco hold her.

Jake looks at them and shakes his head and continues to set the table.

Meanwhile back at T.J. and Molly apartment, they are hanging out on the couch reading the note over and over again.

"Okay," said Molly. "All we know is that Shawn was convicted for the attempted murder. But how does this person know that he's innocent."

"I knew something was up about this!" said T.J. "I just knew it!"

"The only people at that garage was Sam, Drew, Hayden, and Shawn," said Molly.

"But Shawn was right outside looking in," said T.J. "But he was there with the gun though, there's proof right there that he had a motive."

"Yeah," said Molly.

"Oh wait!" said T.J. "All of this happened around the time that they thought that Drew was Jake."

"Before we thought that Jake was Jason," said Molly.

"And Drew at the time had made a lot of enemies," said T.J. "And Sonny, on what I have heard was on the list."

Molly eyes widens.

"Which would make uncle Sonny want to get rid of him," she said. "So he made Shawn do the job."

"And Hayden was in the crossfire," said T.J. "But that still proves that he still attempted to murder someone."

Molly thinks for a moment.

"Do you think that Hayden send the note," said Molly. "Just to...you know?"

"No," said T.J. "It couldn't been her. Curtis said she's been gone for months."

"There has to be someone that is close to them who know something," said Molly.

There was a brief silence. Then T.J. then gets off of the couch.

"There's only one thing to do," said T.J. "I think we need to bring in Sam in on this. Maybe Drew himself as well."

"But all of this happened three years ago," said Molly. "I know Sam used to do P.I. but is she willing to take on this case while handling the Aurora company."

"I know what you mean," said T.J. "But maybe this note is like a second chance to redeem Shawn! I just can't sit back and let my father rot in prison not knowing the actual truth."

"Yeah, you're totally right on this one, babe," said Molly. "And we still don't even know who wrote the note."

"But it's definitely a big break in the case," said T.J., confidently.

"All we have to do is reopen it," said Molly, with a little smile.

Back in New York City, Valerie is in the diner drinking her cup of coffee when Kristina rushes in almost knocking everything, and everyone over trying to get to the table.

"Well, it's about time," said Valerie. "I was about to release the hounds."

"I'm sorry," said Kristina.

Kristina is still out of breath as she sits down from across from her. Valerie gives her a confused look.

"Geez, I thought you were staying around the corner," said. Valerie. "You look like you've been running across Manhattan."

"I am staying around the corner," said Kristna, catching her breath.

The waitress came over to the table.

"Can I take your orders?" asked the waitress.

"I'll take today's special," said Valerie.

"Me too," said Kristina, quickly. "And a glass of water please."

"Coming right up," said the waitress, with a chuckle.

She walks away as Kristina gets more settled.

"So, what's up with you?" asked Valerie. "You seem a lot busy these days."

"Yeah," said Kristina. "Busy with Parker 24/7"

"I see," said Valerie, sipping her coffee. "You were like twenty minutes late."

"I know," said Kristina. "I had to jump in the shower and rush to get ready. I had to lie to her about going to the store for groceries."

"Wow," said Valerie. "So, are you guys good?"

"Relationship wise," said Kristina, with a shrug. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" asked Valerie. "You ran away from home with this person. You were head over heels for her remember.

"I know!" snapped Kristina. "It's just...I feel like I didn't think things through. Everything is just moving too fast."

"Well, they kind of did," said Valerie.

"Urgh!" Kristina puts her head on the table.

"You have to do something, about this," said Valerie. "Or it's going to eat you alive."

"I know, I know!" Kristina said, as the waitress comes back and delivers her water. "Thank you."

"Maybe you should sit down and have a conversation with her," said Valerie. "And tell her how you feel."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Kristina. "I probably have to buy her dinner now."

"Probably," said Valerie.

"But, enough about me," said Kristina. "Tell me more about you. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, you know how it goes," said Valerie. "Busy with work and everything. Then I decided to take a week off and just regroup myself. So, I chose to come out here for a bit...and here we are."

"I heard about Nathan," said Kristina, gravely. "How is Maxie holding up?"

"She's still grieving," said Valerie. "But she's getting through it."

"I really wanted to come to the funeral," said Kristina, sadly.

"I bet she understands," said Valerie. "But she's more focused on herself and her unborn child right now."

"At least that's a good thing," said Kristina.

Valerie sighs.

"Nathan's really gone," stated Valerie. "The PCPD would never be the same. I mean even though we hanged out a couple of times, he really was a good man."

Kristina reaches over and touches her hand.

"Well, for one thing," Kristina said. "He gone, but not forgotten."

"I agree with that," Valerie smiles, as she rubs Kristina's hand.

As they Kristina and Valarie to talk, a figure as standing outside the diner's window video taping them and taking pics on their phone. Then the figure walks away.

Back in Port Charles, Julian and Xavier pulls up to the hospital entrance. Julian gives Xavier a questionable look.

"Well, here we are," said Julian. "Although visiting hours are almost over you know."

"Thanks for the ride," said Xavier, gathering his things.

"No problem," said Julian, lightly. "It's the least I can do. You gave me back my money, and you have your ID and your free ride."

"No worries bruh," said Xavier. "You're no longer my concern."

"Good for me," said Julian. "And just so you know, the security in this hospital is really tight around this time. I wouldn't snatch any credit cards here if I were you."

"Whatever," said Xavier, as he opens the door to get out of the car. "Like I said, I'm not about that life anymore. I'm going to visit a friend."

Xavier closes the passenger door and starts walk away.

"I guess hell has frozen over after all!" calls out Julian.

"You're just now figuring that out, bruh?!" Xavier calls back.

Julian chuckles as he drives off. Xavier smirks as he heads into the hospital.

Xavier's look turns grim as he walks through the less hectic hospital highway. He walks up to the information desk were a nurse was sitting down looking over documents.

"Excuse me ma'am," said Xavier. "I'm looking for a person named Martin Shaw.

"Who?" said the nurse, finally looking up.

"Martin Shaw," Xavier said clearly. "Is he still here?"

"Let me see," said the nurse, as she looks on file.

Xavier stands nervously as she continues to look.

"So, you're looking for Martin Shaw, you say," said the nurse. "The coma patient?"

"Yes," said Xavier. "Is he still here?"

"Yes, he's here still," said the nurse. "Are you family."

"Yes, I am," said Xavier. "I'm his brother."

"His brother?!" a voice said.

Xavier turns around, saw Felix DuBois standing there with his arms folded. The smile vanishes from Xavier's face.

 **"Are you sure about that?" asked Felix.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth, Franco, Cameron, Jake, and Aiden are at the dinner table, having dinner. Cameron is pushing his food around not giving anyone attention.

"So, Cam," said Franco. "How was school?"

"It was fine," Cameron said, sullenly.

"This week coming up is February break," said Franco. "Have any plans."

"None of your business!" Cameron wanted to say. But instead he says. "I'm working on my book report, don't want a bad grade."

Both Cameron and Elizabeth lock eyes. Cameron then looks away.

"Well, good for you kid," said Franco. "Good for you, keeping track of your education."

"Yeah, it is," said Elizabeth, with a smile.

Cameron grips his silverware hard as he cuts into his chicken, seething with anger.

"What about you kiddo," Franco turns to Jake. "Any adventures in store for you."

"Oh, ah...nothing much," said Jake, with a nervous smile. "Just hanging around I guess, maybe catch up with a few friends."

Elizabeth looks up at him with amazement.

"Friends?" asked Elizabeth. "You made some new friends?"

"Yeah," said Jake. "Pete and Craig. We're in the same class together."

"See," said Franco. "I knew you can make new friends."

"Yeah," said Jake. "I'm glad I did."

Jake takes a bite of his steak.

"I think it's going to work out," Jake said.

"All you needed to do is to break out of your comfort zone," said Elizabeth. "I'm really proud of you honey."

Cameron chuckles to himself, he seems to find the whole scenario amusing. They all stare at him with concern.

"Is everything alright?" asked Franco.

"It's just hilarious, you know," said Cameron. He then looks serious. "It all goes back to Jake. Everything is all about him!"

"Cam, what are you talking about?" asked Elizabeth.

"C'mon, mom," said Cameron, with a smug grin. "Just admit it, Jake is the good son, and I'm the one that disappoints you. I'm just not good enough for you.

"Cameron!" said Elizabeth, with concern.

"No, it's okay," said Cameron. "Jake is going to grow up and have big dreams for himself, while mines go down in the toilet."

He throws his napkin down and shot up from the table.

"Cameron!" Elizabeth reaches out to him.

"I'm not hungry anymore!" said Cameron, as he turns and storms away.

"Cameron stop!" Elizabeth gets up to go after him, but Franco stops her.

"Just let him cool off," said Franco.

Jake shugs.

"I thought he was mad because I didn't ask you for a spare key," Jake said.

Elizabeth sighs.

A few minutes later, Cameron is pacing around his room. He feels like his mind is racing faster than a speeding bullet.

"I gotta get out of here," he said. "I gotta make my move. I must go to New York!"

He gets his suitcase out of his closet and starts to pack. Then he stops and realizes something. He looks right at his piggy bank.

Moments later Cameron takes the hammer and smashes the glass bank in pieces. He counts every dollar and change. Cameron sighs in frustration.

"Dammit!" snapped Cameron. "Thirteen dollars! I can't survive on that! I need more money!"

He slumps on the bed and desperately thinks some more. Then with the blink of an eye, he knows what to do. He grabs his cell phone off the nightstand and dials a number on speed dial.

"Hey, it's me," said Cameron, after he waits for a beat. "We need to meet up, I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

Cameron waits for a moment as he listens to his response.

"Okay," said Cameron. "I will see you tomorrow. Bye."

Cameron hangs up and sits on the bed. He blows a sigh of relief...for now."

Meanwhile, in New York City, Kristina is walking to her hotel room with some leftovers when she sees that her luggage is outside the door. She stops dead in her tracks; something is wrong. She rushes to open the door, but it's locked.

"Wha-," Kristina pounds on the door.

Moments later, Parker cracks the door.

"What do you want?" Parker asked coldly.

"Parker," said Kristina. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, why is your luggage packed and outside," said Parker rhetorically. "I'm kicking your ass to the curve!"

"C'mon Parker," said Kristina. "Let's talk about this, let's not make a scene!"

"Why don't you go back to your other girlfriend!" snapped Parker. "That Valerie girl."

"She's not my girlfriend," snapped Kristina. "She's just here on vacation. And were you following me?"

"I knew you wasn't going to no damn store," said Parker. "Maybe you should've thought of keeping your phone on you at all times. That's right dammit I read the text! You was with her!"

"It's not what you think!" hissed Kristina, looking all around to check if people are listening. "Can you please let me in?!"

"No!" said Parker. "We're done! Now be a good little girl and pick up all your crap, and get lost!"

"What?" Kristina exclaimed. "Parker! I have nowhere to go!"

"Well, I'm sure precious Valerie has a suite perfect for you," said Parker. "Or you could get cry and run back home to your mommy like you always do."

"You know I can't go back there!" snapped Kristina. "I just can't!"

"Well," said Parker, coldly. "That's not my problem!"

Parker shuts the door in her face. Feeling the lowest of the low Kristina slowly gathers her luggage and slowly walks away.

Parker looks through the peephole of the door and sighs. Then out of nowhere her ex wife Kerry emerges and stands at Parker's side. Kerry is dressed like a stud and has short hair.

"I told you she was no good," said Kerry, slyly. "I knew that footage I took came in handy."

Parker turns to her.

"I just want to be alone," said Parker.

"Oh so this is the thanks I get!" snapped Kerry. "For helping you out!"

"I didn't ask for your help!" snapped Parker. "I could've done all of this on my own."

"Just face it," said Kerry. "You need me. Us breaking up was a mistake, babe."

Parker scowls at Kerry.

"Listen!" Parker snapped. "There is no us! There is never going to be us! What we have is gone, and I have moved on. If that means me being single, then so be it."

She opens the door again.

"Now please leave," said Parker. "And don't come back."

Kerry hesitates before walking up to her. There faces are inches apart. Fear flashes through Parker's eyes as Kerry goes to stiff her neck and grabs at her face. Kerry gives her a creepy smile.

"This isn't over baby," said Kerry.

"Kerry get the hell out!" snapped Parker.

Kerry slowly passes her as she heads out to the hallway.

"You'll come crawling back to me," said Kerry.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," said Parker, as she slams the door in Kerry's face.

Kerry laughs to herself.

"If I can't have you," said Kerry. "No one will."

Inside the room, Parker rubs her temple.

"What did I get myself into?" Parker said to herself

Back at the Webber house, Jake is about to get ready for bed when there is a knock on the door. Jake goes over to answer.

"Who's there?" he asks.

"It's dad."

Jake opens the door to see Jason standing there with his signature motorcycle outfit. He has Jake's special action figure in his hand.

"Hey," said Jake. "You found it!"

"Of course I did," said Jason. "You left it over at my house."

He hands the figure over to Jake.

"Thank you," said Jake.

"No problem bud," Jason said with a smile.

There is an awkward silent.

"So," Jason continues. "Is everything going okay for you?"

"Ah, yeah," said Jake. "Everything is good. Made some new friends in school, and that's going well."

"That's great," said Jason. "Really great. Proud of you."

"Thanks," said Jake, with a nervous smile.

Another awkward silence.

"Well, I just came by to give you your special toy," said Jason. "And we...will catch up soon, bud."

"Yeah," said Jake. "We sure will.

They slowly gave each other a hug.

"Goodnight son," said Jason.

"Goodnight," said Jason.

Jason turns to walk off the porch. Jake then thinks the secret that he overheard.

"Dad wait!" said Jake, going after him.

"What's up?" asked Jason.

"I...um…," said Jake, as the secret plays in his mind. "I got something to tell you, but I don't know if it's really my place to tell you."

"No, you can tell me anything," said Jason. "You don't have to be afraid.

"Yeah," said Jake. "Okay...um…So, this morning I was looking for my action figure and I was walking down the stairs and I overheard mom and Franco talking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but…"

"What did they say?" asked Jason curiously.

"You might be really mad if I tell you," said Jake. "But you should know the truth."

"Truth?" asked Jason. "Truth about what?"

"Jake?"

They turn to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey," Elizabeth said to Jason.

"Hi," said Jason.

"What's going on?" asked Elizabeth.

"Dad wanted to give me my action figure," said Jake, with a nervous smile. "I forgot to bring it home with me."

"Told you it would turn up sooner or later," said Elizabeth, with a smile.

"Alright there bud," said Jason, patting Jake on the back. "We'll catch up later."

"Perhaps sometime next week," said Elizabeth. "He has February break."

"Sounds good," said Jason.

"Night Dad," said Jake, as he rushes inside to leave Elizabeth and Jake to say their goodbyes.

As Jake watches Jake enters his bedroom, he started playing the secret over and over in his mind. Jake buries he face in his hands.

"What to do? What to do?" he saids to himself.


End file.
